Love is the Only Hope
by Sadhappywritter
Summary: One girl has to deal with the one thing that can kill the Dark Lord. Can she deal with it or will it bring her and everything around her down. RW&OC HP&OC RW&HGrn(Bad summary please just R&R)


Disclaimers I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, places or themes that may occur or seem similar in this story. I do own the characters that you do not see in the Harry Potter books on a regular basis. If any of these characters are fictional if they resemble anything it real life it is only a coincidences.

Anything in bold is someone talking.

( A/N okay this chapter is total stupid so I'm sorry that I have to make you read this, but it gives you info on what is happening the Mother in this part is really stupid and is blowing this out of proportion so I apologise for that. Please R&R)

**Prologue**

"**Albus I don't want her there, not now"** Lindsey McCormack said as a tear rolled down her check.

"**I know, but she is very talented in the craft, it would be shame to see her do nothing with her abilities."**

Mr. McCormack put his hand on his wife's shoulder as she began to cry.

"**We know , but if Voldermort could go after young Potter with out guilt, then what's makes you think that he won't go after a school full of magical students."**

"**Very true but he was after Harry Potter for a reason, and by the look of how it turned out he won't becoming back right away" **

"**B-but there is a chance though" sputtered Mrs. McCormack "The reason were still worried is that Annabelle will eventually know something about him something every crucial"**

Dumbledore eyes darkened slightly as he spoke again **"Yes there is a chance that he can be coming back. As for your daughter well, the information she know is very valuable but as long as she doesn't tell anyone she will be safe."**

"**What do you suggest we do, Lindsey is very against sending our only child to Hogwarts after what happened to Lilly and James. The only thing that is truly holding us back is the fact that she will be a very good student for the school." **

"**I understand that but don't forget your conditions are very different compared to the Potters, but i think I have a solution" **

The McCormack nodded ready to her what the wise Dumbledore had to say.

"**How about on her 16th birthday it will be her decision to go to Hogwarts. She can decide if she wants to go or not."**

"**How will she make such a choice if she doesn't know anything about the school**" the mother asked

"**Easy you two must teach her from the time she is 11 if she takes a liking to it, if she does on her 16th birthday she will make her decision. Neither of you can influence her in any way."** Ablus looked at them sternly as if too see if they will obey. The parents both nodded there agreement.

"**We shall keep in touch through out the years alright" **

"**Yes, thank you Professor Dumbledore"**

"**Good night then" **With a loud pop he was gone.

_16 years later_

"**Happy Sweet Sixteen Sweetheart"** her mother called from the bedroom door.

"**Yeah come on, wake up time for birthday beats"** her father chimed from the door way as well.

Annabelle looked up and groaned 'Parents' she thought.

"**Fine I'm getting up" **she mumbled **"what ever happened to letting the birthday girl sleep in" **

"**We'll be waiting for you down stairs sweetie" **her mother said

"**Okay"** Annabelle said pushing her duvet off her body and climbing out of bed. **'Wow'** she thought **'I'm sixteen now'** she looked out her bed room window into the morning sky; the day was bright and cheerful and held promises for a happy day. Annabelle pulled herself out of her daze and began to dress. She decided to wear her favourite outfit sin today was so special. The out fit consisted of a pair of black low rider jeans, a black tank top and combat boots. She applied her thick black and purple make up to her pale skin, and then made her way down to the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw that no one was there, as she walked into the living room she was that the screen door was open and her parents were sitting out side. Annabelle opened the screen door and was hit with a warm, muggy breeze.

"**Wow its warm out here"** She said as her parents turned to look at her.

"**Well it wouldn't be so warm for you if you didn't always wear black. Perhaps another colour would suit you better like a pale pink maybe" **Her mother said, Annabelle made a disgusted face as she sat down next to her dad.

"**Never in my life will I ever wear such a disgusting colour" **

"**Its was only a suggestion"**

"**Well lets stop with the arguing and start with the eating"** her father said as he grabbed the plate of pancakes. They all began to eat and talk about today's plans, when something hard hit Annabelle in the back of the head.

"**Holy fuck, what just fell on my head? I swear to god if it was a bird I'm going to bloody kill it"** Annabelle said jumping up

"**Watch your mouth young lady"** her father said giving her a stern look.

Annabelle ignored him and began to look for what fell; she spotted a letter on the ground by her mother's chair. She picked it up and inspected the crest that sealed the letter. It look familiar where did she see that crest before.

"**Oi, what's that darling is it a card from someone"** her father asked, Annabelle shook her head as she sat back down.

When the mother saw the writing on the other side of the letter she went pale, she looked at her husband who say the emerald green writing as well. He cleared his throat causing Annabelle to look up.

" **Honey, darling we have to tell you something that we have neglected to tell you for the past few years"** her father said **"That letter is from someone we know and it has some very important information for you, the choice is your on what you want to make but please make it wisely and don't rush this"**

Annabelle looked at her parents worried faces "was I adopted….because that would explain a lot" Her parents laughed in spite of there worried feelings

"No, I know for a fact you weren't adopted, how any mother can forget about pushing you out of them will baffle even the worlds smartest man." Annabelle laughed

"Then what with the grim faces"

Her parents went silent again looking at each other as if arguing about how was going to tell their daughter the truth. Her father broke the contact and took a deep breath.

"Annabelle, we love you very much and our secret has been kept for a long time, but there is no use in hiding it anymore the letter will tell you everything. We want to tell you our selves before you read it anywhere." Her father took a break and let the mother take over

"Sweetie, what were going to tell you might shock you, but you're a witch as am I and your father he's a wizard."

Annabelle looked at them both in faux shock "What you never told me, how could you I hate you all" she said now begging to laugh at her parent faces.

"Annabelle this is very serious" her father said in a stern voice yet again

"Yes this is very important, it's no laughing matter. Why are you even laughing in the first place?"

"Mom, dad you told some of this to me already then I did some snooping in the attic when you guys made me study all those stupid books. That's when I realized why you're making me study them all and I eventually began to like them. But what does the letter have to do with it?"

"**Well the letter is from the headmaster of the school, he want to know if you want to go"**

"**But I thought the dead line for that was when I was 11. Why are they asking me now?"**

"**Read the letter it might explain more to you"**

Annabelle opened he seal and began to read the letter

_Dear Ms. McCormack, _

_We are glad to say that you are welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. That is if you accept. A long time ago about 16 years form today's date I had a conversation with your parents about you coming to this school. You are very gifted student so we will be more then pleased if you could come. The decision is up to you if you want to com send this letter back with the messenger it came with, if not the disregard this message as if it where nothing. Make sure your parents have no way in per swaying you in the matter. I hope to see you in school in September. _

_The headmaster,  
Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S there will be someone from the school to pick you up tomorrow if you agree to come. Hope to see you there. _

Annabelle re read the letter several time then put it down on the table her parents were staring at her intently. When she didn't say anything for a several minuets they became panicked

"**Sweetie, are you okay, you don't have to go we won't be mad if you don't" **

Annabelle smiled **"But mom I want to go, you have a been on you so I can respond"**

Her mother's chest fell in defeat as she walked back into the house to get a pen; Annabelle looked at her father who smiled at her.

"**This is a good opportunity for you, but don't tell you mother that I want to you to go or she'll have my head" **

Annabelle laughed at what her father said; she felt less guilty about saying yes now that she had someone supporting her decision. Her mother came back out with a fountain pen.

"**Are you positive that you want to go, don't fell that you have to prove anything to us." **

"**Mom, I really want to go it would be a great learning opportunity for me" **

Her mother nodded as she watched her daughter write the response back. As she folded it a white owl flew down and landed on the table, its leg was out stretched waiting for the letter. Annabelle tied it quickly to its leg and watched it fly off.


End file.
